veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Nezzer
' Mr. Nezzer Known as Nebby K. Nezzer '''is an actor in the VeggieTales series & The Member Of The Zucchini Family. He first apppears as a boss of a weathly Chocolate Bunny Factory Members in ''"Rack, Shack & Benny" ''who built a statue of a chocolate bunny and orders everyone to worship it. Rack, (Junior) Shack, (Bob) and Benny (Larry) refuse because they only worship the Lord. Mr. Nezzer gets mad and throws them into the furnace, but God saved them and they were not hurt. Soon Mr. Nezzer learned that God is the only one to worship. Mr. Nezzer then afterwards appears in many other episodes, usually performing in most episodes as the "bad guy." He is quite sneaky in most episodes, and his assistant is usually Mr. Lunt. Sometimes they do bad things, but learn that it is wrong afterwards and stop doing it. He can also be nice in most episodes, too. Appearance Mr. Nezzer is a tall zucchini with a dark shade of green. He grows white hair and on his bald spot, he grows a green stem. He also has white eyeborws and bumps cover himself. He also usually wears ties, shirts, and a pair of pants with a belt. In the new theme song, he can be seen with a mustache and without a stem he is a cucumber. Acting *Himself in ''"Rack, Shack, & Benny" *Himself in "The Toy That Saved Christmas"'' *Himself in "The New and Improved Bunny Song on Very Silly Songs"'' *Himself in'"Larry-Boy! and the Fib From Outer Space!" '' *Moses in'' "Josh and the Big Wall!" '' *Himself in "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" *King Xerxes in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" *Himself and Olaf in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Jopponian in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Ebenezer Nezzer in "The Star of Christmas" *Billy Bones in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Ebenezer Nezzer in "An Easter Carol" *Delivery Boss in "Going Up on "Sumo of the Opera" *Novak in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Da Couch in "Bully Trouble on "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Randalf in "Lord of the Beans" '' *Mirror Guard, Food Factory Manager and Detective Bill Trout in"Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler"'' *Delivery Boss in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" '' *Midianite in ''"Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Mayor and Dodgeball City in "Moe and the Big Exit" *Mr. Hibbling in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Mr.Dooley in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Mr. Muffet and Judge Nezzer in "Minnisota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Himself in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Calzone in "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't" *Mr. Stewart in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Ben Haramed in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Prince John in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *Olaf in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *Friend #2 in'' "Lettuce Love One Another"'' *Audience Member in "The VeggieTales 20th Anniversarry Award Show" *Barberbarian in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Darth Vader in "Star Wars - a VeggieTales Movie" Trivia *Mr. Nezzer in his original appearance was inspired by Nebuchadnezzar II from the original Biblical account of "Shadrach, Meshach, and Abedengo" ''from the Book of Daniel. His voice according to Phil Vischer was inspired by Ken Page as Oogie Boogie from the 1993 stop-motion film ''"The Nightmare Before Christmas". *Has had the most villainous roles out of all the characters. *He has very short minor roles in both veggie tales movies. *Duke and the Great Pie War is the only time he worked for Mr. Lunt. *He Often works with Mr.Lunt as villains, good guys, or just partners. *He is partners in "Sheerluck Holmes" ''and ''"Duke and the Great Pie War". *He is known for singing "The Bunny Song". Gallery Mr. Nezzer concept.jpg|The original sketch for Mr. Nezzer that was drawn by Phil Vischer. Nezzer.jpg|Mr. Nezzer (1993) MrNezzer.jpg|Mr. Nezzer (minus hair) Peas Zucchini Peach & Carrots.png|Mr. Nezzer in "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space" Nezzer Moses.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Moses in "Josh and the Big Wall" Hasty.jpg|Mr. Nezzer in "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" KingXerxes.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as King Xerxes in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" Olaf.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Olaf in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" Joppa Zucchini.jpg|Mr.Nezzer as Jopponian in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" EbenezerNezzer.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Ebenezer Nezzer in "The Star of Christmas" and "An Easter Carol" Nezzer (Joe).jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Billy Bones in "The Balled Of Little Joe" Young Ebennezer Nezzer.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Ebenezer Nezzer (young) in "An Easter Carol" Randalf.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Randalf: Son of Mandalf in "Lord of the Beans" Manger Nezzer.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as the Manger in "Asparagus LaMancha on "Sheerluck Holmes & The Golden Ruler" Fish & Chips.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Detective Bill Trout in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" Midianite.jpg|Mr.Nezzer as Midianite in Gideon Tuba Warrior Mayor concept.jpg|Concept art for Mr. Nezzer as the Mayor from "Moe and the Big Exit" Mr.dooley.jpg|Mr.Nezzer as Mr.Dooley in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" Hibbling.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Mr. Hibbling in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything A Veggie Tales Movie" Warren Muffet concept.jpg|Concept art for Mr. Nezzer as Warren Muffet in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" Judge nezzer.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Judge Nezzer in "Sippy Cup on Minnesota Cuke & The Search Of Noah's Umbrella" Calzone.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Calzone in "Pistacho the Little Boy Who Wood'nt" BenHaramad.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Ben Haramad in "The Little Drummer Boy" NezzerRobinGood.png|Mr. Nezzer as Prince John in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" Mr. Nezzer.png|Mr. Nezzer's body views (base) Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Bumblyburg Citezens Category:Male Characters Category:Zucchinis Category:Adults Category:Cucumbers Category:Cameo Characters Category:Bob And Larry Sing The 70's Category:A Very Veggie Christmas Category:Pirates Overboard Songs Category:Bob And Larry's Backyard Party Category:On The Road Again With Bob And Larry Category:Oh Veggie Where Are Thout Category:Junior's Playtime Songs Category:Bob And Larry's Campfire Songs Category:More Sunday Morning Songs With Bob And Larry Category:Bob And Larry's Toddler Songs Category:The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree Category:Bob And Larry's Christian Hits Category:Bob And Larry Sing The 80's Category:Hosanna Today's Top Worship Songs For Kids Category:Bob And Larry Go Country Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:Esther the Girl Who Became Queen Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Larry's High Silk Hat Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Sippy Cup Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:On The Road With Bob And Larry Category:Veggie Tales Theme Song Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle